The invention relates to an arrangement to be secured to a base part of a vehicle. Specifically, the invention relates to a steering wheel to which a gas bag module and a multifunction switch are secured adjacent to each other.
When two parts need to be secured in sequence and adjacent to each other to a base, i.e. a vehicle part, and not to be secured to each other, these parts must be precisely aligned to each other when required to define a gap between them. Otherwise, namely, the gap would result unevenly which always gives rise to complaints and is a sign of shoddy assembly. A gap between adjacent parts is especially necessary when at least one of the two parts also needs to be movable when the vehicle is in operation. In particular, the invention relates to an arrangement having a device for aligning a multifunction switch on the vehicle steering wheel to a gas bag module to be fitted directly adjoining the switch to the front side of the steering wheel hub. As mentioned above, the invention relates more particularly to a steering wheel including a multifunction switch which is to be arranged directly adjacent to the gas bag module. For this purpose the multifunction switch is first secured to the steering wheel hub since the gas bag module partly conceals the switch. In many embodiments the gas bag module is also movable in the direction of the centerline of the steering wheel since it has to be depressed in actuating the horn. In fitting the multifunction switch and the gas bag module misalignment of the parts to each other may occur, resulting in the gap being uneven, i.e. partly too large or too small which may give rise to complaints.
The invention provides an arrangement with a device for aligning two adjacent, first and second parts to be secured in sequence to a base part of a vehicle, which permits speedy, facilitated fitting and ensures a uniform, small gap between the parts. The arrangement according to the invention comprises first and second parts to be secured to the base part in sequence and adjacent and aligned to each other, and a device for aligning the first and second parts to each other. The first part is to be secured to the base part before the second part. The device has at least one protuberance on the first part extending toward the second part. The protuberance features an alignment bevel configured relative to the second part such that it is contacted by the second part during assembling of the first and second parts to the base part.
According to the preferred embodiment according to which the arrangement comprises multifunction switch, the switch has a protuberance with an alignment bevel which faces the direction in which the module is fitted, i.e. facing the centerline direction and being inclined thereto. When the gas bag module is inserted contact always occurs between the module and the aligning surface area, via which the multifunction switch is shifted and located spaced away from the gas bag module before the multifunction switch is finally screwed to the steering wheel hub. The multifunction switch thus has a protuberance molded thereto which aligns directly with the gas bag module by coming into contact therewith.
So that the directions in which the multifunction switchxe2x80x94when shifted on contact with the gas bag modulexe2x80x94are defined, preferably at least one guide is provided which receives the first part, i.e. the multifunction switch, and which permits shifting of the latter relative to the second part, i.e. to the gas bag module and away therefrom. This guide is preferably a guiding elongated hole in or in the vicinity of the protuberance itself into which a finger on the base part, i.e. the steering wheel hub protrudes.
Fitting and aligning the multifunction switch to the gas bag module is further facilitated in that in accordance with the preferred embodiment a resistance element is provided which maintains the first part in the aligned position prior to the second part being fitted. This is intended to exclude the possibility of the first part being applied in an undefined position on the base part before it is shifted by the second part. The shift is presented a resistance by the resistance element so that contact is always provided in fitting the second part. Finally, the resistance element maintains the first part in the aligned condition which can then be secured, e.g. screwed, by the fitter in the aligned position on the base part without requiring him to fix it in position by any additional means or by hand.
The resistance element is preferably a latching or ratchet connection, a latching element (e.g. a finger) engaging a toothing. This toothing may be configured in the elongated hole which thus has a dual function by it serving both to guide the first part and fix it in position.
The resistance element may also be achieved exclusively by a press-fit, byxe2x80x94for examplexe2x80x94an oversize finger protruding into the elongated hole.